lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VanishTactics/Why I Resigned my position as a Content Moderator.
A few weeks ago, I was promoted to Content Moderator. During that time period, I had devoloped a decent reputation in the Wiki, started weekly giveaways, (which consisted of me giving rare items to people in the community) and I had made many contributions to make sure that the website was as perfect as could possibly be. Then, a couple days ago I quit. I did this for the welfare of the Wiki, as well as the members of the community. There comes a point, to which you know when it is your time. In the short period of time I had my positioning as a moderator, I knew that it wasn't for me. I didn't realize it until I began to get busier and busier outside of the wiki, with sports (believe it or not), social deals, as well as other factors that caused me to put less and less time into the wiki. I knew that if it would keep up, I would either be demoted due to inactivity, or I would have to force more time into contributing. Many users had complimented me on how good of a job I had done whilst being on the Wiki, from fellow moderators, and a few admins themselves. I had tried hard, and made sure everything got done. But, another one of my largest problems was my lack of knowledge on how to use "Source" and formatting while editing a page. Anyone can correct a page's grammar, remove or add information, or just simply remind others of the rules, and that's all I was capable of, and with the stuff I already had to do, there was no way I could be taught how to do more than that. Knowing this, I figured that I didn't stand out from anyone else, other than that I had applied for my position. Then, I came into conflict another member of the community. (who's name I won't release sure a lot of you know who I'm talking about) At first, I viewed him as an o.k contributer. He "seemed" to take others into consideration, and cared for the wiki a lot. Then, he quickly changed into a self-righteous, selfish individual. I hate those characteristics of someone, and I really couldn't hold in the anger any longer. He was rude to others, if anyone would say anything he would butt into a conversation and making sure that his opinion mattered more than the other person's, would constanly disrespect the staff, and just was a horrible person overall. For the record, he is NOT the reason I quit the wiki, rather than my own actions afterwards. I knew I had to put him in his place, and before I did, I resigned. I knew that not only would I have gotten demoted anyways, but my actions did not meet the critera of a responsible, respectful wiki moderator. With all of these events adding up, it was a good decision on my end to quit. I will not be answering any questions. Category:Blog posts